


One Thing Changes Everything

by WerewolvesandMoonbeams



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Love, love and lose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesandMoonbeams/pseuds/WerewolvesandMoonbeams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy loved him like he had never loved another human being.  He would love him until his dying breath, even after James was forever gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing Changes Everything

Lucius would never admit it, but there was something about James Potter than intrigued him. Maybe it was his rebellious nature, or maybe it was that charming smile. He wasn't sure exactly what it was about the Gryffindor that made his chest ache, but he knew that no one had ever made him feel like that before.

They had met formally at a party, where both families had been invited. Seeing as they were the only people under the age of thirty, they spent the night together talking and flirting. And from that one night grew feelings deep inside of the Malfoy heir.

A part of him held onto the hope that after graduation, this flirtation with James would continue, and possibly blossom into something more. 

It never happened.

James grew out of his experimental stage, and cut ties with Lucius. He finally convinced Lily to give him a chance, and their relationship bloomed into something beautiful.

Lucius never loved again. 

He never even looked at another man. James was the only man he would ever love.

He eventually gave into his parents' wishes, and agreed to an arranged marriage with Narcissa Black. The marriage was cold and forced, and they soon realized that this was their fate.

Darkness and hatred filled the once promising young man's heart. He became cold and cruel, and grew to hate the world around him.

The light inside of him that had once been so bright flickered out, and he was nothing but the shell of the man that he had hoped to become.

Without James there was no point.

Without James, he barely lived day to day.

To his dying breath, Lucius refused to admit that he had spent his whole life loving one person. One person who he had lost, and never got over.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I ship this pairing HARD. I know it's a different pairing, and a lot of people don't like it, or don't understand it. I get that. But I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Just a little piece of work that wrote itself.


End file.
